


Once upon a Roman

by PandaPatton



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:09:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29704548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandaPatton/pseuds/PandaPatton
Summary: Roman finds himself as the main character in 5 different Disney moviesWas it a nightmare or a fairytale for the prince Roman?Credit to my sister for helping me write this
Kudos: 3





	Once upon a Roman

It was a grand day for the prince known as Roman, he woke up to the smell of pancakes, which Patton had kindly made for them that morning.

He put on his princely outfit and then proceeded to walk down the stairs.  
He entered the kitchen and greeted Patton with a “morning, Patton! Breakfast smells amazing, as always!”

“Morning kiddo! Give it a few minutes and it’ll be ready” the father figure replied with a grin.

Roman took a seat at the table where he found Logan looking at a book like normal.  
“Morning Logan” greeted Roman   
“Good morning Roman” Logan replied 

a little while later Virgil came down and Patton put the pancakes on the table   
“Morning Virge, I made pancakes for everyone!”  
“Thanks Patt” replied Virgil sitting down 

They each ate the pancakes and continued doing their things for the day; Patton cleaning up and helping Thomas with some moral dilemmas. Logan reading and helping Thomas with some other problems. Roman, on another one of his quests in the imagination. And Virgil, listing to his pg13 music

—————-  
At the end of the day they had a Disney marathon (Roman’s idea) and all ended up asleep on the sofa.

**Author's Note:**

> First fanfic for this fandom I apologise if it’s terrible


End file.
